An enterprise may have several employees and each of those employees may utilize several software applications. Each employee may have a client device and several applications may be installed on the client device of the employee. Several employees may have a copy of the same software application installed on each of their respective computers. As a result, there may be multiple copies of the same application on several different computers.
The software application may need to be modified and/or updated. Modifying and/or updating the software application may require an administrator to install a patch through the client device. In enterprises, there may be multiple client devices managed by an administrator. It may be time consuming to install each application on each client device of the enterprise. The installation of security patch and/or other update may be time consuming, because the installation may require the time of the administrator to troubleshoot the update and/or software application. Provisioning a client device of a new user and/or restoring the client device of an existing user may be time consuming, because the software application and/or update may need to be installed on the client device. As a result, time and/or other resources of the administrator may be wasted causing a negative impact on business productivity.